


Screaming with Brown

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [18]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: i know i suck at titles okay, mr. brown takes you out on a date to the movies and, uh... ;) y'knowa request from my tumblr :>





	Screaming with Brown

“Uhh… wait, can you go over those prices again?”

You look over at Brown, a little embarrassed– he had asked you at least five times now to go to the movies with him, and you’d finally said yes. It’s not like you’re playing hard to get, though. You had always been interested in him, and you’re sure he knows just a little bit. He had taken you out of the way of the other Dogs a few times after inviting you along when they went out for drinks a few times, and you’d always had a bit of a flirt, but it hadn’t escalated too much. Just a blooming love, rather.

The lady behind the counter forces a smile at the man-child that is your date. “Two dollars for any soft drink, three for a bag’a popcorn. But you can upgrade to a large combo for a buck.”

He turns to you. “What d’you think, (Y/N)?”

You throw an apologetic smile at the lady and look up at him. “I don’t mind, why don’t we just get the combo? We can just share the drink,” you suggest.

“Okay, yeah, good idea– can we get that, please?” he asks, digging $6 out of his shorts pocket and handing it to the lady, who promptly scoops up some sweet popcorn into a bag. You look behind you sympathetically at the growing queue, seeing the impatience in some of their faces.

“What drink would you like?”

Like a child at the doctor’s with their parent, Brown turns straight to you. “Pepsi, please,” you smile. With a friendly nod, she fills up a tall paper cup, pops the plastic lid on and places it on the counter in front of you. She tells you to enjoy the film, and you thank her before walking off with Brown, who has already begun tucking into the popcorn. “Hey, save some for the movie!” you giggle.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Although Brown usually goes all out when watching movies (he likes to get ‘the full experience’, as he puts it), he has brought you to an old cinema that looks like it’s been up a while. The vintage feel is sweet, though, and the oldie-style suits him.

The two of you sneak into the back row (he’d insisted) and he trips behind you over one of the seats, spilling popcorn everywhere. “Shit!”

You wheeze at him and sit down, patting the worn-out fabric seat beside you. “Jesus Christ, Brown, I can’t take you anywhere,” you giggle.

He takes a seat, his face soft with amusement. “Y’know, you don’t have to call me Brown when it’s just us two, right?”

“I know, but it’s funny. Mr. Shit.”

Brown can’t help but chuckle at this in that familiar childish manner. You shush him jokingly, resting your head on his shoulder. He’s wearing his summer clothes today– an aggressively red Hawaiian shirt with sandy cargo shorts. Hardly on-trend, but it suits his sweet, quirky personality. 

You feel his jaw moving up & down above you as he crams popcorn into his mouth, and don’t even have to look at him to know he’s entranced by the movie screen. It’s only just starting, a blonde Drew Barrymore on the telephone to a strange voice. 

When the opening title shows, you feel Brown shuffle in his seat with excitement, a little bit of gore and terror having just been shown. You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, and as the next scene appears, he slinks his arm around you. Finally.

-

Watching the film mainly just consisted of giggles now and again, smiley cringes and excited whispering, but other than that you were both pretty enraptured by it all. Towards the end, though, a slightly saucy scene makes you shuffle in your seat and you realise it’s been a hot minute since you last got some action.

Christ, though, it’s like Brown’s psychic or something– at that moment, he looks down at you with a grin, as if he knows what you’re thinking. With half-lidded eyes, you gaze up at him and go in for a kiss, which he quickly melts into. He’s surprisingly gifted at it, and it soon turns into an as-quiet-as-possible makeout sesh. You’re just glad he insisted on sitting in the back row– the few people in the theatre are near the front.

Your breath mingles with his as he sighs against your lips, you practically in his lap. “(Y/N), are we really gonna do this here?” he giggles quietly, his eyes full of excitement.

With your hand on his thigh, rubbing his hard-on through his shorts, you nod. “If you’d like to.”

“C’mon, is that even a question?” he jokes, trying to keep it down as you desperately grasp at his erection between kisses. 

You don’t bother to answer, just drop to the floor on your hands and knees. He looks around to check nobody’s suspicious before dropping down his shorts & underwear just enough and positioning himself. Smiling, he slowly hitches up your skirt and slides down your panties, a wet patch thoroughly visible. You bite your lip, holding in a whine.

Brown gives himself a few quick strokes before slowly sliding into you, hands firmly holding your ass. Afraid of letting out a moan, you exhale deeply, just audible enough for him to hear. Doing the same as you, he works up a slow but steady pace, your nose inches from the dirty floor (as if you even care at this point).

You feel his fingers run through your hair, his other hand still on your ass. “That’s good, ugh, you’re good baby,” Brown whispers, smirking. He keeps up his pace, quickening a little towards the end (unfortunately, you can’t take your sweet time-- you have no idea when the film ends) and tugs gently on your hair as he releases inside of you, exhaling with a growl. This tips you over the edge, making you orgasm too, a quiet moan escaping your lips.

He fucks you gently through your climaxes and pulls out moments later. Without a word or a frown, the two of you sort yourselves out clothing-wise and return to your seats. Content, Brown wraps his arm around you again and you rest your head in the crook of his neck, feeling his rapid heartbeat thumping in his chest.

Not a word is spoken until the ending is revealed, and you both gasp in unison. “Seriously? I called it!” he hisses to you in excitement, grinning at the screen.

As the credits roll, you leave the theatre, Brown’s arm around your waist, a smile on both of your faces. “So, uh--” he begins, giggling.

“Good movie, huh?” you smirk.

“Fuck yeah, sweetie, we should come here again.”

With a mischievous grin, you nod and kiss his cheek. “Definitely, Mr. I-fucked-a-girl-in-a-movie-theatre.”


End file.
